An equipment for the automatic processing of banknotes and devices of storage and issuing of the above mentioned type are known from Italian Patent N. 1.285.312, assigned to CTS Cashpro S.p.A, and counterpart European Patent EP 795 842. Equipments and devices according to these patents are broadly installed and appreciated by the market, for flexibility, velocity and high reliability.
The devices for storing and issuing banknotes by means of taking up rollers and transport belts are normally arranged in respective drawers, which are detachably mounted in equipments for the automatic deposit and withdrawal of banknotes. The storage of the banknotes is substantially limited by the maximum diameter allowed for the full taking up roller and it determines the number of banknotes processable by the equipment in which the drawers are mounted. Therefore need of the market is to increase the capacity of the these devices, without increasing the overall dimensions of the drawers and without reducing other operative features.
Devices for storing and issuing banknotes with taking up rollers and transport belts are often used for temporarily filing banknotes, in equipments having drawers or box with different kind of storage. Also in this case, the quantity of banknotes which can be processed by the equipment is conditioned by the diameter of the full taking up roller used for the temporary filing.